Gui and Prince's Hot? Steamy? Summer Vacation
by Vive-bleu
Summary: Gui takes the class on a trip to the beach. What happens between him and Feng Lan? Origionlly written for the 1/2 Prince forum, but now posted here since its "disband". Comments are very welcome to critisize, but not too harsh please.


Gui and Prince's Hot? Steamy? Summer Vacation?

Two more days 'till Sweat Freedom! Gui *ahem* , I mean Professor Min, is up there droning on about who-cares-what. I start ignoring him (something I've become very accustomed to.) Ahhhh ocean waves, popsicles, and most importantly Bathing Suits! I've just bought a new extremely skimpy bathing suit that's sure to make all the guys stare! "Hah! Look at this beautiful bod!" …whoops, was that out loud?

"Feng Lan, As sure as I am that the class might enjoy that…*ahem* can we please stay on topic?" Everyone bursts out laughing! How embarrassing!

"Ahhh, sorry yes, continue." Gui…Professor Min… goes back to write on the board then pauses. Everyone's still giggling.

"Actually class, I was going to discuss this at the end of class but Feng Lan has given me a wonderful intro to my fantastic sure-to-be-a-hit-idea." Keep acting smart Gui, I know you for the idiot you really are! "Class how about we take a summer vacation together!" WHAT! Together! The whole class would see my bathing suit! Not to mention my brother, Zhuo-gege**, **and …GUI! Crap! Heck NO! But the class apparently hates me, not to mention my two best friends!

"What a wonderful idea Professor Min!" Jun I swear I'd kill you until you reach level one if you weren't our castle's main defense system!

"Ohhhh but where should we go!" Not you too Jing! The whole class is in an up-roar deciding where to go! Wait! Where to go? I don't even want to go!

"Professor, I have too much work to do this Summer Vacation; I couldn't possibly…"

"What the Hell are you talking about sis?" DAMN you Yang Ming!" I bet you just want to level-up more in Second Life right?"

"…" Did I mention I HATE my brother!

"Well now that we have that settled! I think that the class has decided to go to the beach!" Please dear God! If you exist, please shoot me now! ...nothing.

Two Days Later

We're leaving this morning for you-know-where. And of course my parents said that "us taking a vacation would give them some good alone time". Those two selfish parents!

I packed my suitcase, however, but guess what I purposefully forgot to pack? That's right my bathing suit! No way in hell I'm letting Gui see me in that! I stuck it behind my dresser so no one would find it. Hehe, I'm so clever!

I get on the bus and who do I sit next to but Gui. An hour long ride with Gui while trying to hid my identity…yay. I sit down and try to ignore him, but he's not having it. "So are you excited about our trip Feng Lan!"

"Of course Professor!" NOT!

"I understand what you said back in class the other day about wanting to play Second Life," When? Oh, right my brother… "But I had to give up leveling too for this. And just remember my group needs me..." You Ass Hole! It's MY group! And they need ME not you! At this rate I'll be lucky if I don't punch him out, if not reveal my identity!

"Gui…ahhh I mean Professor Min… no offense," Please! DO take offense! "But I prefer to sit with my friends."

"No offense taken." Dang! "But you can call me Gui if you wish. In fact I kind of prefer it! Hehe!" Hehe? NO! You do NOT have my permission to giggle like Gui when you are a teacher! I'm gonna barf! I sickly relieve myself from the company of Gui only to find that the only open seat is with Zhuo-gege.

"Hey Zhuo-gege, mind if I sit here?" He scoots over and pats the seat, a huge smile on his face. Man! I can't believe this guy has been in love with me for eight years and I never figured it out! It's so damn OBVIOUS! This is how the whole hour trip goes though; he just sits there and occasionally sneaks a peek at me. Awkward! We get there and I bolt off the bus.

"I knew you'd like it once we were here Feng Lan." Damn you Gui! I'm not excited to be here as much as I'm excited to get away from you guys!

"The cabin is this way guys! So pick you're roommates! Six per a group and please don't forget that I need a group! Haha!" Again with the giggling!

"This is perfect Feng Lan!" Jun comes prancing up to me. Dammit Jun you're a guy act more like one! "We can have the Professor in our group!"…of course, that makes complete…WHAT! HELL NO! I REFUSE to SLEEP with GUI! But damn it all because Gui has already heard and is now skipping, yes skipping, over to join us.

"We just need one more member now." Who put you in command? "Xiao Lan what about your brother! Hey! Feng Yang Ming! Come join our group!" And guess what! He does just that!  
"Now I can keep an eye one you Gui of Odd Squad!" They start to bicker happily on the side while my brain turns trying to figure a way out of this. Then it clicks! Morals! Surely the school can't allow boys and girls to sleep in the same room! I tell this to Gui.

"That would be true Feng Lan, if this trip weren't so expensive and our school so poor." Then why the hell were we allowed to come here in the first place? "But since we have a majority male, we decided we would just mix-and-mash!" The hell does that mean? "Plus your best friend is male isn't he?" Jun? Well sometimes _I_ even wonder. Needless to say this will be the WORST Summer Vacation EVER!

Next Day

I wake up with hot breath running down my neck. I groggily flip over to see what it is only to come face-to-face with Gui! I punch him right in the face! Opps! "Sorry." I say to the still sleepy Gui, and run off to go take the first shower.

We're off to the beach today, but Gui's looking a little "under the weather". I wonder why? It surely isn't that big bruise under his left eye? Too bad they don't have healing potions in this world…

"Professor Min! What happened to your eye?" Everyone's asking, but Gui just replies that he fell. In fact, now that I look closer, he's seems pleased with himself! He really is a masochist! He glances over to me and grins. Yay, now I have two lover-boys grinning awkwardly at me. Whatever! I decide to be the first to head down to the beach to enjoy the wonderful water when…DAMN! That's right I left my only bathing suit at home! I plop down onto the sand letting the water barely tickle my toes. All my classmates go running past me into the water, including my two best friends. I really do need to invest in some new ones…hmmm. Just as I think everyone is in the water having fun without me; I heard someone sit down in the sand next to me.

"Gui!"

"Hey Feng Lan. Forgot your bathing suit!" He flashes me a breath-taking smile!

"Ya." I mumble because I'm embarrassed to have hit him. His eye is horribly swollen and obviously painful to the touch. I'm used of being able to kill Gui and him not suffering truly unbearable pain.

"Why aren't you in the water Gui?" I've given up on trying to call him Professor Min.

"Well the salt would sting. Heh, rubbing salt in the wound if you would!" I put my head between my knees in shame. I've never felt this bad before. Maybe I really do care about Gui since I obviously don't want to hurt the guy. "Don't feel bad Feng Lan. It doesn't hurt that much. I'm just staying out of the water because Wolf-dage is worried about me." We share a comfortable silence now that my fears are quelled. That is until my dreadful parents arrive!

"Yoo-hoo! Feng dearest! You forgot you bathing suit so your adorable and kind parents brought it for you! Only you're so clutsy as to drop it behind your dresser!" Everyone hears and laughs. I HATE you mother and father! "Go put it on darling! Don't you want to have fun with your friends!" No because I'm going to be their target for the rest of my life if I wear that! "Oh! Professor! What happened? Never mind would just make sure our darling little girl gets in her bathing suit so she can have fun!"

"Of course!" Gui replies with a sly smile. Noooo, mom, dad, don't do this to me! Too late they're gone and Gui is awkwardly handing me a piece of string. Why is he handing me string? Wait! That my BATHING SUIT! I don't ever recall it being that skimpy! I take it and, embarrassed, go to attempt to cover myself with this pile of noodles. I look in the mirror, and I DO look good. It's just that you see too MUCH of me. I look around for a towel or something. DAMN! We're at a beach how are there no towels? I decide to risk my pride (Don't get me wrong I look good, It's just that I don't want my classmates to see how MUCH of me looks good…) I step outside and hear a gasp. It's Gui attempting to look away.

"Feng Lan, w-why don't you put this towel on." He comes at me with a towel only to trip and…KISS ME? I would be angry at Gui if his lips didn't taste so damn GOOD! They were soft and perfectly shaped. Moist and Mmmmmmm. Instincts take over and I snake-kiss the guy. DAMN you Lolidragon! Gui faints in my arms…did I just kiss my teacher? I look around and by the look on everyone's face apparently I did! Crap! Zhuo-gege looks PISSED! I quickly drop Gui and go change back into my summer clothes. When I finally come out, a couple hours later, everyone is eating dinner. I decide to go straight to bed so I don't have to deal with all the question that will undoubtedly be directed at me. Let Gui try to explain that to everyone; he was the one that initiated the kiss. Right? RIGHT?

I lay down and just about doze off when I hear the door to our room open. Gui walks in, but he doesn't know that I'm here. Yet…

"I can't believe how immature those kids are. Especially Zhuo Ling Bin. He doesn't have to act so territorial about *yawn* Hmmm what a day. I better not tell Prince about this." He already knows you bastard! Well Gui may be the sleeping bag over, but he doesn't see me so I guess I'm in the clear. Time to sleep.

Next Day

I wake up to hot breath running down my neck. Not AGAIN! I flip over and punch Gui right in his black-eye. If get gets a kiss, then I get punching rights in this world too!

I get on the bus and sit with Zhuo-gege who looks like he wants to ask a thousand questions but doesn't know where to start.

"He tripped," I say

"Oh." I can tell this will be one hell of an hour. We finally get home after having everyone stare at me for an hour, well more if you include breakfast. I run straight up to my room and log on to Second Life. I've never been so happy for this escape! Happy to be with familiar friends I run into our meeting hall only to hear an all familiar voice.

"You guys will never believe what happened to me this Summer Vacation!' I run over to Gui and beat the life out of him. Finally dead; but everyone is staring at me.

"Why'd you kill Gui, Prince?" Asks Doll.

"Well…you know." I leave it at that and walk away for lunch.


End file.
